Atlantis
"Think of it now sis, were queens and goddesses of Atlantis, we can do anything we please"- Kleeya Simmons Atlantis was the lost city that was said to have been swept off the map when it was destroyed in a single night and day around 360 B.C. The City's entire population was wiped out and the entire ocean swallowed up the city. '2037' By the year 2037, Victoria Simmons and Kleeya Simmons were on vacation when the tectonic plates shifted and the city rose from it's resting place and for the first time in 1677 years, the city saw the light of day. Victoria and Kleeya went to investigate the city and when they arrived within the palace, they were greeted by monsters who bowed to them as their goddesses and queens. Soon after, they established that they were going to form an alliance with Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and Michael Franklin Miller. 'Government' The former government of Atlantis was a utopian society, however by 2037, it was declared a democratic Monarchy and it is run by 2 kings and queens. They are also allied with many allies of the United States and stands ready to assist them anytime they need assistance. Their government is usually located in the Palace of Atlantis, located at the center of the city. 'Culture' 'Currency' The currency of the City is mainly Gold and Silver, however it can use other forms of currency as well. 'Technology' The technological advancments of Atlantis is far beyond that of other countries across the world. They have been known to have vehicles that can go on land, sea and air, all at the same time and even possess advanced forms of medicine to cure even the most ill of people. Their weapons are also known to surpass the conventional weapons of today's arsenal. They also have science technology capable of cloning and reanimating the dead, even bringing back many of the creatures that have thrived and adapted to their new environment. 'Marriage & Honeymoon' Usually marriage of the Atlantean people is when a young man would create diamond made of pure gold, usually something small. After the diamond is made, he would create a veil of white and offer it to the woman he loves. If the woman accepts, they would be married within a 2 day period and usually the one who will join them in the bonds of matrimony would be one of the rulers. After a 2 day period, the whole city meets at the palace where the soon to be husband and wife are, along with the ruler that is bonding them in matrimony. They would exchange rings of gold with the person's birthstone and would be pronounced husband and wife, after that the husband lifts the veil and kisses his bride. After that the couple would go anywhere they choose for their honeymoon. Royal members do the same thing, however they can choose wether they will marry a person of royal blood or a commoner. Usually after marriage, the newlyweds would choose a romantic location for their honeymoon and would stay there for as long as they want. The man usually is to make the bedroom on the wedding night, very comfortable for his wife. The wife is usually readying herself with many types of perfumes and fragrances to allure her husband. Once that is done, the woman would enter the room and given a glass of wine or champagne by her husband, then toast on the bed. After the toast, the husband and wife would consumate their marriage, sealing their final bond physically and mentally. 'Military' The Military of Atlantis is usually controlled by the rulers of the city and no one else. They are given orders if their allies are in need of assistance or if the city is attacked in anyway, shape or form. 'Animals & Geography' Much of the geography on the island which Atlantis stands is highly tropical and since it's cut across by the Equator. There are creatures on the island that are prehistoric and some are very unatural such as crossbreeds and other are not even from this planet. 'Prehistoric Creatures' *Tyranosaurus Rex *Spinosaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor *Arthrolycosidae *Megalodon *Dunkleosteus *Deinogalerix *Desmodus Draculae 'Crossbreeds' *Megalodontosaurus Category:Mr.Secord Category:Locations